Swallows, Owls and Dragonflies
by xxkayx
Summary: A meeting between two old friends, a battle for revenge, dark secrets revealed and in the end is their love strengthened or lost completely? It all starts again with a dream. DeidaraxOC, rated M for later chapters.
1. The Past

I do not own Naruto, just my OC.

Updates should be once a week either Sunday or Saturday unless otherwise stated.

I hope you enjoy J

**-Chapter One-The Past-**

**-Age Nine- **

A large fire, a methodical slaughter of over 40 people ranging for children to their grandparents and one orphan were all that was talked about in Iwagakure over the course of three months just after Deidara's ninth birthday. During one night around midnight, systematically a whole clan was killed. Some believed it was because of their kekkei genkai, others thought they had gotten in trouble with another village…Konoha was the suspicion. Some of the villagers welcomed this outrage, that clan wasn't exactly liked.

The Kotone's kept to themselves, the thing was they couldn't go many places anymore. At one time they were seen as the perfect spies, the perfect shinobi but before their murder a lot hated them. Their kekkei genkai was the reason and anyone in the clan was easily pointed out by their sunny yellow eyes and on their left palm was a yellow swallow. Their power was one like no other, they didn't have to lift a finger, their minds did all the work.

Their main power was to read the thoughts of others but each and everyone had other skills that used their mind. Their powers got them into trouble; people believed they were spying on them, refused to have them in their houses, near their children, really anywhere in sight. The shinobi of Iwagakure never wanted to see the sunny yellow eyes of a Kotone ever again.

The massacre of these people left one person though, a nine year old girl could Suki. Suki was the worst of them all in everyone's eyes. She was different than the rest of her clan, her mind was structured differently. They believed it was the next step in their kekkei genkai, the village believed it was wrong and they had done it on purpose somehow. They wanted Suki dead.

Now she was walking around, being man handled and without a home. That suited everyone just fine, their children stayed away from her and she was left to starve alone. No one cared for the girl and no one let their thoughts stray to her because they knew she could hear and if she really wanted she could kill them if she just focused her mind on it.

Deidara waited at home for his mother, he lived just with her. His father had left his mother when he had found out she was pregnant and the village hated the small, blonde haired male. They believed he was the reason his father, a highly respected ANBU member dishonoured the village and left. He was the reason though, his father after his birth had seen his hands, Deidara was an amazement to doctors. The mouths on his hands had been believed to be a deformity but now he knew what he could do with them. His clay sculptures had been a mistake at first but now he was learning to control what he made and even infuse them with chakra so they could walk. It made Deidara happy to see his creations come to life.

The village hated Deidara and his mother seemed the only one who would go near him, talk to him and well she loved him and she was the only one who would ever give him that bond as no one else would even try and be friendly. They would push and shove the boy, spit at him and shout curses. He was a nuisance in the eyes of the villagers.

When his mother came home though his eyes were wide.

Deidara's mother was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, her body was slim and she was an average height. But her face was perfect, her eyes were large and expressive, her nose was perfectly proportioned and her lips were plump and a perfect shade of red. A light tan crossed over her features and a few strands of her hair would fall into her face which she would on occasion push away with her fingers.

What made Deidara stare was the young girl who was holding onto his mother's left hand. This young girl was extremely familiar to Deidara; she was all anyone talked about and when he would tell his mother about her she would always look at him with pity. He realised that this girl was just like him, hated and pushed away, this girl could and would want to connect with him, and she would want to be his friend.

Her eyes were a perfect sunny yellow and he could see the tattoo of the yellow swallow on her left palm which was like an odd birth mark for her clan, her complexion was a perfect milky white and looking up at Deidara she had a large smile on her face. He noticed the bruises and cuts littered across her body which he knew were from the villagers but yet at the sight of him she smiled wide. He felt himself blush as he realised she could hear his thoughts, his thoughts of hope for friendship with the young girl.

"Deidara this is Suki, she's going to be staying with us. I know you will make her feel at home." His mother's voice cut through the air and he nodded and walked over to the girl holding out his hand, begging in his mind that she would take it and that's exactly what she did. The same smile across her face and her eyes filled with hope, she wanted friendship just as much as he did.

**-Age Twelve-**

_Damn freak should die, they both should! That mother of his just takes in that rat off the street and says she should be a shinobi and thinks that she can fit in. That idiot Deidara sticking up for her, we'll teach him a lesson. We should smash his face in for it. _

A slow grin spread over the young boys face as the thoughts passed through his mind, he stared down at Deidara who had been knocked to the floor, his bag of clay in the boy's fist.

"You and that freak should just die!" The bitter words leaked from the boy's mouth in streams, it wasn't the first time someone had insulted him and his mother, not the first time someone had insulted Suki but every time they did Deidara felt he should act. Teach them to shut up.

"How about we cut your pretty ponytail off? Slash up your face a bit?" Another boy added. They were older than Deidara and much stronger. They were at least half a foot taller and four years older and Deidara was alone without his clay and without a weapon.

That's when it started; suddenly the leader fell over his hands to his temple screaming. Deidara recognised this and he looked up and that's when he noticed Suki walking over her eyes concentrating on the young boy, her finger pointing. She wasn't quite strong enough to use her powers on all of the gang at the same time but it gave Deidara a chance to grab his clay and run which he did, grabbing Suki on the way.

"Suki you idiot un! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Deidara scolded as soon as they got far away and close to their house.

"They were going to hurt you Deidara! I could hear it from across the training grounds! I wasn't going to let them hurt you." That's when she threw her arms around him and began to sob; Deidara understood what it was like for her. He knew that she had to put up with thoughts about her and those she cared about her all the time and they weren't the nicest things in the world. A lot of the time Suki would hear about things that she shouldn't know: plans to kill people, top secrets missions and even affairs. Hearing about Deidara always set alarm bells off in her mind and she would protect him even if it cost her life and he would do the same.

Suki was feared now a lot by others in the village and if anyone wanted to go after her they would go after Deidara instead. It pained Suki to know that anything they would do to Deidara was really meant for her, it hurt her to know she was causing her friend pain.

Deidara wrapped his arms around the girl and patted her back not wanting her to continue sobbing. It hurt him to see her that way and alls he could do was comfort her. His mother would have a fit when she saw the state they were both in. Deidara had received several cuts before Suki had turned up and dirt was apparent on his clothes and Suki's face was red from the tears that were flowing down her cheeks.

"Lets go home un." Suki nodded to Deidara's suggestion and followed him towards their home whilst she brushed the tears from her cheeks. "It's going to be ok un." Suki nodded wanting to believe them as they began to walk up the gravel path up to the red brick house which they called their home. Looking at it they instantly knew something was wrong and Suki searched for the thoughts of Deidara's mother. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed they were gone.

"Deidara stay back." She commanded holding her arm in front of him to stop him walking any closer, this made Deidara stare at the house in disbelief. He knew something was definitely wrong now and he wanted to run into the house.

"What's happening?" His voice quivered and was strained, knowing that something was probably happening to his mother. Suki ignored his question though, not sure how to tell him and walked up to the window and looked through. The sight made her scream and fall backwards into the flowerbed she had managed to avoid standing on. Deidara jumped and ran to the window and his cyan orbs widened at the sight of his mothers body and her blood all over the walls and floors.

He had never felt so wrong in his life…it was never going to be alright.

**-Age Fourteen- **

"How's the new family un?" Deidara asked bitterly, it was the third family Suki had been taken in by over the last year where as Deidara had few people showing interest in wanting to look after him. No he was always staying with one of Iwagakure's ANBU members on order of the Tsuchikage. There was nothing more he hated than the ANBU who would shout at him and force him to train until he felt his body was truly broken.

"Fine I guess, they keep asking me to do tricks. Levitate stuff and that, they even made me make the dog stand on two legs and clap its paws." Suki's eyes narrowed at the memory of her new family, they thought of her as some kind of freak. A circus performer who would do whatever they told her to do and it made her sick. Deidara threw another kunai at the target in front of him and it hit the centre ring, the target splitting at the force that was used. Deidara would never get used to people treating Suki like that, she wasn't a freak and she wasn't a piece of entertainment.

He joined her on the grass and watched as she began to levitate flowers with her mind, expertly picking off each of the petals without even touching it. No families had wanted Deidara for the trouble he caused, it was mainly because of protecting Suki that the trouble was caused but families didn't like that. They didn't like the idea of their kids being beaten up by the blonde boy.

"You're getting better un." Deidara pointed out as she forced the stem of the flower into a sharp point which flew threw a tree leaving a small round hole all the way through the trunk.

"I've been practising; the anger doesn't help if I'm honest." Suki couldn't control things as easily when she was angry, she could kill things much easier but to have control over objects and others mind was hard and Suki had been practising keeping perfectly calm. "Are you okay with that family of yours Deidara, you always seem so upset." Suki drew her finger across his cheek, lifting his bangs away from his eye letting the cyan orb behind them see the light properly and a small smile fell onto her lips as she watched him.

"It doesn't matter does it? I'll get out of there in a few months after I do something stupid or blow something up. In a couple years we can live on our own un." Suki smiled at that idea, living on her own seemed like heaven. Even if she didn't have much money to get by on she would be happy being allowed to live her life the way she wanted. Deidara and her had agreed that as soon as they both had turned sixteen they would move out of their current homes and live together. They only wished to live together as it was easier with rent and bills but they would be happy to be able to spend time together. Now people refused to leave them alone together, scared of what they would do.

"Is it bad that I look forward to it so much?" Deidara shook his head and began to pull a piece of clay from his bag and created a small bird which flew around in front of them.

"No, you just want to be free just like me un." Suki nodded watching the bird as her blonde bangs began to fall into her eyes making her swat them away. Suddenly the bird exploded into blue and red sparks making Suki smile wider and watch them disappear from the perfect night sky.

"Beautiful," She sighed at the sight of the bird disappearing as she peered down the hill they sat on down towards the village. She didn't look long though knowing she would have to go home soon. Deidara smiled and made another sculpture, lifting it up on his palm Suki could see the bird and she picked it on her hands carefully the way Deidara had taught her. At no point did either of them want her losing her hand in an explosion.

Throwing the clay sculpture up it took flight and began to flap its wing heading towards the line of the trees around them. Before it got close Deidara made it explode into green sparks making Suki gasp, she hadn't seen that before and she shot a smile at Deidara.

"Are you coming over for my birthday next week?" Suki asked hopefully, she wanted him to be there. Deidara didn't like the family Suki was living with because of their son who was eighteen and had hurt them both in their childhood.

"Of course, can't leave you with that lot alone un." Suki nearly squealed and she practically jumped Deidara, sending him to the ground in a hug. Nuzzling her face into his neck, her blonde hair tickled him making him swat at her for a second before he finally returned the bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Deidara!" The girl chanted as she squeezed him harder making him chuckle.

"Anything for you Suki."

**-Age Sixteen-**

"Happy birthday Deidara!" Suki sung looking at the older boy with large eyes. She thrust a package forward, the blue paper wrapped perfectly around the box like object and a small silver bow stuck to the top.

Deidara wasn't having a party; the two were sitting in a training field alone sitting in the grass. Suki had her blonde hair tied up into a ponytail; her bangs falling into her eyes slightly which she would mess with often with her fingers. Currently she was wearing a blue dress and a small silver necklace which Deidara had given to her for her thirteenth birthday; it was a small dragonfly, its wing made out of a blue crystal. It was her most treasured possession and she never went anywhere without it. Her sunny yellow orbs looked at him with hope and she held her arms behind her back whilst Deidara pulled at the paper with some difficulty thanks to the large quantity of sticky tape.

"You had to wrap it so tight un!" Deidara screamed quite frustrated making the young woman giggle as she took the box back and with a quick hand movement the paper opened itself.

"I had been practising wrapping presents for ages! You know how bloody hard it is to get right!" Suki complained annoyed with Deidara's lack of praise for her wrapping skills. In her hands was now a small blue velvet box and Suki thrust out her hand asking him to take it.

"It doesn't matter about the wrapping un." Deidara sighed and took the box letting his fingers run over the velvet surface as he looked up at Suki who nodded for him to open it. With a tug at the lid the box opened and inside was a small gold link chain bracelet. Picking it up in his fingers he noticed the panel on it was engraved. Across the precious metal was their initials on one side a small swallow and the other an owl rather like the clay ones Deidara created. The birds were only minute but Deidara could tell what they were he placed it around his wrist and fixed it in place and quickly pulled Suki in for a hug.

"You like it?" The girl asked hopefully and Deidara nodded, pulling herself out of the hug she grinned and pulled out another package from her pocket. "Then you won't want this specially made clay I bought as well then?" Deidara smirked as she tossed him the packet and he looked at the yellow clay inside, it was different than the normal clay he used, it was definitely highly explosive and he looked at her sceptically.

"Why did you get me this un?"

"I know about the bombings Deidara and well that stuffs expensive. I'm not upset, I forgive you but next time you decide to become a bomber for hire just tell me ok. I trust you Deidara and it hurts that you wouldn't confide in me." Deidara sighed and pulled her into another hug.

"You know I'm only in it for the money un. Well ok I like to see things explode too." Suki laughed slightly and wiped her eyes noticing that she had started to cry.

"I don't need to know why, just tell me next time ok?"

"I promise un."

"Good, I don't want to lose you without you saying so."


	2. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my OC.**

**Update next Saturday or Sunday.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter Two-Dreams**

_He kept running and he couldn't stop, something was pulling him forward calling out to him, telling him to keep running. Her velvet voice whispered in the back of his mind calling out and he could only comply. Racing further along the concrete streets of Amegakure, his footsteps echoed and his breaths came out as pants. _

_He came to a stop in front of the only tree he had seen in the modern city and there she was just like the night before. Her hair as black as the night itself, her piercing crimson eyes staring straight at him making him feeling bare and totally alone in the world. _

_Blood red tears flowing down her milky white cheeks. _

_Her left palm bleeding but this time she held it up and showed him that behind the blood was the outline of a dragonfly. _

_The image was buried into his subconscious and then she smiled. _

_It seemed so odd; she was crying yet somehow she was happy to see him. The pain was clearly etched across her face and her being, her pain and suffering called out to him but this time she spoke. It was different somehow things had changed. _

"_I call and I call but yet still you don't come. Why? Why do you run away?" Her voice was just like the one in the back of his mind but this time her weeping was evident. Now her voice was filled with pain, with betrayal. _

_He wanted to run away, to leave this woman. Something about her was so familiar and he wanted to comfort her to hold her but his mind screamed at him to run as she stood and took a step forward…_

Deidara jumped up from his bed, his body slick with sweat as he began fumbling with the blankets as for some reassurance that he wasn't outside next to the same tree. His hands tangled in the white sheets and his blonde hair fell in front of his face as he leaned forward breathing hard. The golden locks were tangled and shone in the moonlight making his pale skin stand out and his mind was going at a hundred miles an hour trying to process the dream he had just had.

He cursed the woman in his dreams once more, somehow he still felt like she was calling out to him. Like she was haunting him. His mind then began to blame someone and he jumped to Pein the Akatsuki leader and a silent curse left his lips for the man.

The Akatsuki had been called to Amegakure for help with traitors just a few days ago and of course Deidara along with his partner Sasori had ventured back to follow out with their orders. Pein needed help with a group of people who were trying to break their 'gods' peace, Pein's peace. They had been patrolling of a night and a day trying to figure out who was killing villagers, who was burning homes but every lead they had led to nothing.

Ever since he had come to Amegakure he had been having the dreams about the same woman, her same figure appeared to him but tonight it seemed different. She had spoken to him, she had walked towards him. Something was telling him to run out into the night, that he would find her outside. That the tree he had seen in his dreams existed, but his mind shoved away the voice and he tried to control his breathing.

No matter when he slept even if it was the middle of the day she would still call to him and appear. Nothing seemed to wipe her from his mind.

Instead of pondering on the dream any further he got up and began to change, it was his turn to go on patrol this time and he had to suffer it with Itachi, he wanted this as over as quickly as possible. Every thought he had for the man was filled with hate, he was vile in Deidara's opinion and he wanted nothing more than the beat him, to kill him. To exact his revenge for dragging him to such a place.

When he had finally changed he trudged down the dark, concrete hallways of the Akatsuki building which stood in the middle of Amegakure. At the end of what seemed to be a tunnel was Itachi, standing and waiting patiently. Well he looked like he was waiting patiently you could never really tell with the ebony haired male.

The look he gave Deidara affirmed that, he looked completely impassive towards the other male and he waited until he began to follow him outside the base. Deidara could only snort at that, the Uchiha male was leading him like some kind of animal and he was just supposed to just fall in line and follow.

The two made their way into the concrete jungle which was Amegakure and began to take the familiar route which they patrolled in complete silence. Deidara didn't want to speak a word to the other male and Itachi was happy with the silence, it was comfortable for him.

Something snapped Deidara out of his blind hatred for Itachi though when he heard a soft creak and he was sure Itachi heard it too as they began to head in that direction. Soon they decided to split up and check the streets and Deidara was running.

His feet bounced of the concrete making a slight slapping sound and his blonde hair swished around his head but he came to an abrupt stop at what he saw. He pinched his hand wanting to affirm he wasn't dreaming and he finally gave in that what he was seeing was real.

She sat before him, on the swing hanging from the old tree. Her feet skimmed the ground with every swing and she looked happy. For the first time Deidara had seen the woman she looked happy but like every other time in his dream she stopped and looked straight at him.

He midnight black hair hung in front of her face and her crimson eyes locked with his cyan gaze. The tears running down her cheeks looked just liked blood and they stained the soft white skin they made their path across. Her left hand was wrapped around one of the ropes the wing was attached too and the blood dripped down her slender fingers and onto the strong, thick rope.

For once he took interest in what she was wearing, it was a long black dress that touched her ankles and what looked like black ballet pumps. She wore no weapons but around her neck was a necklace. It was a blue dragonfly and it was decorated with different blue and shimmering silver gemstones, he recognised it but on this woman he couldn't remember where from.

Her fingers unravelled from the rope and she held up her left palm as if she was waving him over, the red and black dragonfly seemed to mould into the crimson blood that dripped from it. Then she pushed herself up and she was standing, the wind whipping her hair into her face and neck and her dress fluttering away from her ankles slightly.

"You came," Her voice was the same velvet that he remembered from his dreams and he found himself drawn in his body taking several steps forward without realising it.

There was a name on the tip of his tongue but he somehow couldn't get himself to speak it, some part of him was telling him this wasn't the woman he thought she was.

"Please Deidara come closer." Her voice was compelling and even though he was about to voice 'no' his body walked forward until he was standing right in front of her and he took her into a hug. Somehow it felt normal, natural even but he couldn't help wonder why he had done it in the first place. She nuzzled her head into his chest and a soft sigh escaped her lips and suddenly she broke away and turned away like she was ashamed to look at him.

"Who are you un?" The question passed his lips without him even thinking about it but she didn't answer and she didn't turn back.

"Come back for me." Was all she muttered before she seemed to disappear entirely and he was left leaning against the gnarly old tree which the swung hung from. Her blood still stained the rope there like she had been to the swing hundreds of times before. But somewhere in his heart it told him that she had only been there the nights he had been in Amegakure and he could only wonder why.

When he met up with Itachi again he lied about what had happened he told him he had found blood by the swing but not that he had seen anyone let alone the fact that this woman had been haunting his dreams.

When Deidara finally got back to the base though he just hoped that she was there in his dreams once more, he had so many questions for her. He was intrigued now and he wanted to know where and when he could see her again.

_He stood like an odd ghost in the world. _

_He stood in an old warehouse; the concrete walls were splattered with blood and kunai marks, even the odd dent where someone's fist had collided with the very solid wall. _

_Two women stood in the centre of the room, one was very familiar to him but she wasn't crying now. No she stood tall and proud and her glare was fixed on the older woman that stood in front of her. This woman looked a lot different to her she was in her fifties at least and her hair was wiry and was laced with blonde. Her eyes were familiar though they were those of a Kotone and her left palm matched showing the yellow swallow. _

_The older woman stood shorter than the first and her frame was slim and looked very breakable, somehow she looked extremely weak. _

"_You couldn't help yourself could you?" As the old woman shrieked her face distorted into that of pure anger and disgust and Deidara could now see the dangerous side of her. The side that made her bring her hand up and drag it across the younger girl's cheek making her grab her cheek and try to soothe the sting. _

"_I'm sorry." The younger woman hung her head as if she was being scolded by her mother but the older woman looked vile and vicious not like a mother at all. _

"_If they find us it is your entire fault! You are not our prodigy! You are worthless and scum!" Deidara was drawn back by the woman's harsh tone and words and suddenly she picked up the younger woman and threw her into the concrete walls. Blood streaked down the wall where the younger woman had made impact and she was crying now, she looked just like the woman Deidara had been seeing…_

Deidara groaned as he turned over in his bed, the woman had been in his dreams and somehow it felt oddly real but he hadn't had his questions answered. He hadn't been able to speak, only watch as the girl was punished and tormented by the older woman.

The old woman stirred memories in Deidara's mind, those perfect sunshine yellow eyes made him think Of Suki. The woman he had betrayed and left, she had been with him for such a long time by his side and defending him and just under two years ago he had left her and betrayed her. He wondered if she understood that but he pushed it out of his mind.

He wasn't allowed to think of her or anyone else back in Iwagakure, it was just pure coincidence that a Kotone was haunting his dreams. He would not let another thought for the old woman go through his mind.


	3. Prisoner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just my OC. **

**Next update should be Saturday or Sunday.**

**Finally Suki's entrance into the story.**

**Chapter Three- Prisoner**

Suki's head spun as she managed to sit up, her vision was slightly clouded but when it came to focus once more she could see the young girl sitting opposite her. The young girl could only have been around six years of age and she barely blinked as she looked at Suki's huddled form. Suki couldn't take the staring as she huddled further into her blankets and lay her head on her knees, how could she be so weak when this girl was so important to her? She would not show her weakness in front of the child!

The young girl pulled herself up from the concrete floor and glanced around the room which was awfully similar to a prison. The walls were all concrete and only blood and kunai marks decorated them. Suki sat on the only piece of furniture which was an iron framed bed, the beams bent slightly out of shape. Wrapped around Suki's body was a beige blanket that was obviously dirty as a few stains decorated the plain surface, the piece of tattered fabric offering very little comfort or warmth.

"Suki that woman wants you again. She told me to wait for you to wake up." The girl's voice was barely above a whisper and she glanced backwards and forwards nervously.

"She's not here Rin." Suki reassured as she pulled herself from her bed so that she could comfort the child.

Rin's sunny yellow eyes looked up at her for some kind of hope of escape, as she practically leapt at the older woman. Instantly Suki embraced the younger child stroking her wine red hair over and over trying to comfort her somehow. It was difficult for her as her body protested to the movements as cuts reopened up her arm.

"She has mummy." The little girl repeated her whole body shaking as she tried to bite back sobs; she would be strong for Suki she didn't want to make her feel any worse.

"I'll get her back don't worry." Suki reassured trying to drive some hope into herself so that she could somehow make it up to the child, her mother was dead but of course the little girl didn't know that.

Suki's clothes were ragged and torn and her skin was battered and bruised making every motion hurt and her bones ache. Her Iwagakure headband was tied around her neck and was the only thing clean about her whole outfit. All of her weapons had been removed leaving only the choice of her kekkei genkai but with her body trying to heal itself she needed the strength and chakra.

"Promise me." Rin looked up at Suki, her eyes full of adoration and hope and Suki could only weakly smile down at her.

"I promise." Her voice was full of conviction but she felt weak, she had been starved and beaten and now she was sure she was being forced to do something life threatening. Pushing herself towards the metal door in front of her she pulled it open and Rin followed her staying behind her legs so that she was shielded from the outside world.

Their footsteps echoed in the narrow concrete corridors and they could see the flickering of candles ahead leading them to probable danger but Suki held her head high and kept going. She was going to get out of here no matter what and Rin was coming with her. They would get away from there and find themselves somewhere nice to live away from dangers and shinobi, after this she didn't want to have to fight again and she wasn't dragging Rin further into that world.

The corridor was lined with metal doors and they could hear shuffling behind them and muttered voices as the inmates so this so called prison tried to escape. She didn't have to hear what they were saying though; she knew exactly what they were thinking.

Their thoughts passed through her mind quickly like hundreds of train giving her flashes of desires, wishes, plans and even sometimes a flicker of a memory. Somehow she managed to push them away so that they were a mere buzz in the back of her mind like she had when she was a child and then she only tried to hone in on one set of thoughts. That woman would pay for this and she tried to read her thoughts but she could only pick up emotion, the woman had a good mental barrier and she thought that Suki couldn't get past it. Couldn't see anything that would hurt her with their clans kekkei genkai but she had managed and she could kill her if only she could make sure she could escape with the girl intact.

They finally came to the end of the corridor and Suki stepped into a grand oval room with Rin hugging her legs. Material hung of the walls in deep reds and gold's so it looked like they were in some kind of odd tent. What could only be described as a throne sat at the far side of the room and seemed to blend in to the red and gold fabric hanging from the wall. Around the throne, pillows lined the floor each was decorated in colours that matched the gold that was sewn through them.

A woman in her fifties sat in the throne, her gray hair was laced with blonde and her sunny yellow eyes narrowed at Suki , grinning like a Cheshire cat as she looked at the young woman. Her plan was perfect and no one could stop her, she had Suki on a firm leash and she wasn't escaping.

"Suki dear I have some wonderful news for you." Her voice was laced with sarcasm of course and it made her shiver at the thought of her newest punishment, she thought of all her clan dead. It would only be the stubborn fools like the woman in front of her who would survive and pull others along that road with her. Suki had been pleased at first to realise there were others left but now it made her insides twist, they had used her family like cows for the slaughter so that they could go on unknown. Some of her friends still survived but they were captured and tortured like her and it sickened her to her very core.

"What is it?" Rin asked not realising the woman had no good news for either of them, Suki could hear the joy in her voice and it tore her heart in two.

"We are stopping all this mindless violence of course!" The woman's voice seemed to echo and everything stopped for Suki.

"Why?" She asked her voice laced with anger. She had done something and Suki was obviously the lamb for the slaughter this time. She would die like Rin's mother and then who would the child have but two corpses!

"The leader of this idiotic village has come to an agreement with us…the perpetrator of all this violence for our needs and demands."

"What do you mean the 'perpetrator'?" Every alarm was now going off in Suki's head and she took a ginger step back, Rin following still attached to her leg.

"They want to know who could do all of this and of course you could my dear Suki. They just want you to join that little band of idiots until your death to pay for it."

"She's sending you away with those men." Rin's voice was smaller now and it seemed to crack with the effort to speak, she was going to lose Suki too.

"Of course I am child they're waiting for her now." The older woman quickly walked over to Suki and grabbed her wrist pulling her along and when she refused with a sickening crack she snapped her wrist in two making Rin cry out.

"NO LEAVE HER ALONE!" Rin ran to get Suki's other arm and began to tug but only succeeding in slowing the two a little as Suki was pulled down another concrete corridor. "NO!" Rin struggled harder making the older woman growl and with another tug the woman had finally had enough. Grabbing Rin by her hair she threw her straight at the door in front of them. The wooden door splintered revealing the darkness outside and Rin's screams being released into the night air outside the warehouse.

"RIN! NO!" The older woman let Suki go as she ran out into the crisp night air her bones protesting from overexertion and cuts reopening on her arms and legs. She paid no attention to the members of the Akatsuki in the shadows from the opposite building she just ran towards Rin but found herself stop as she couldn't detect thoughts from the child, she couldn't even see the rise and fall of her chest.

A sound of pure sorrow escaped her lips, her cry echoing through the night air as the moon gave an odd glow to the Rin's skin. Instantly her hands flew to her face as if to shield herself from the horror as she screamed into the night the older woman only laughing at her from the doorway as Suki collapsed onto her knees in sobs that shook her whole frame.

"Oh how precious, she was such a useless child how can't you see that?" The older woman cooed enjoying Suki's pain. She had been the thorn in her side for so long and now she could revel in her pain, she hadn't screamed when she had broken her bones and tortured her cutting every inch of her skin. No, she hadn't even screamed when they made her relive her darkest memories, not even when they brought her to the edge of mental torture.

All the woman needed to do was kill the child, she should have thought of it earlier in her opinion.

"Oh dear Suki you should understand she deserved to die, she was such an insolent and useless brat." The woman continued to provoke her but somewhere Suki seemed to snap, some part of her seemed to shift as she wheeled around her eyes filled with unfiltered rage.

"YOU OLD BITCH!" Then Suki did something she never dreamed she would her right hand raised up and made a fist cutting off the older woman's airway with just her mind causing the older woman to claw at her throat like there where invisible fingers surrounding her neck. She kept her fist raised and then raised her left hand up in a fist and spread out her fingers causing skin and blood to fly everywhere as her skin flayed from her body. A gurgling scream left the woman's throat as she died but that didn't seemed to be enough for Suki as she threw up a shield between her and the dead woman as she fed chakra into the body and made it explode outwards. Bone and muscle bounced of her shield like rain on an umbrella and all through it Suki didn't blink, she looked completely blank but then her body began to protest even further. She had used up a lot of chakra and her body was already beaten, her body saw one answer and she entered a black void as she fainted her whole body going limp as she fell flat onto the concrete.


	4. Troubled Sleep

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just my OC.**

**The next update should be Saturday or Sunday. **

**Chapter Four-Troubled Sleep**

Deidara lay awake in his bed a repeat of the night going on in his head over and over; tormenting him. He couldn't close his eyes anymore his brain seeming to betray him as he saw the dream version of the old woman who had died that night; he kept seeing Suki's face. That dark twisting rage that filled her. He kept seeing his mothers dead body with Suki huddled in the corner weeping and then it would shift to the distress on Suki's face, the howl she gave when she saw the dead child. A child with hair just like red wine, a child with eyes just like her. When he saw that it was like the night she was brought to his home, battered and bruised, the blood of her friends and family still staining her clothes.

It ate away at him, she didn't even glance at him. It was like she was alone but when she turned to that woman her face was like that of a demon. Some part of her, some innocence that Deidara had always seen in her had disappeared with that look. He wanted to go see her of course but she was hidden away in a concrete chamber far away from the other members, their leader had thought they had found a true power when he saw what she could do. He was now getting Konan to nurse her back to health and of course there was also her knowledge of the rebels he wanted.

Apparently she was healing herself in her sleep which ultimately meant she didn't need stitches and her bones seemed to reset themselves. Alls she did was sleep but when he saw her picked up off the concrete bloody blacked out he had seen that piece of innocence once more in her relaxed face. What he really needed was to see her well again and smiling, laughing, like she did as a child even when things got tough. She had been a constant in his life, always happy and easy to depend on and he didn't want the life of the Akatsuki for her but that's what she got and it tore him apart inside.

Some part of him though hoped that she would be happy again but he knew deep down that she would curse them all just like she had the woman she ultimately butchered. He had never known she could throw her powers out like that but it was truly horrific, the blood had splattered over walls and her bones had been crunched into tiny fragments and dust. There wasn't much left of her and she couldn't go away in a body bag she would have to be brushed up and washed away. It made him shudder just thinking about it, that Suki could do that. She had been like an odd protector in parts of his life and he never knew that she could go that far, that she had to stop herself from going that far even by mistake.

He forced himself to shut his eyes and he saw the darkness in his dreams, serenity and peace there and he tried to relax. He needed to fall asleep; he needed to stop thinking about what had happened. It would drive him insane to think about it. When he saw Suki well again and sane he would be able to rest soundly but for now he had to force himself into dreams so that he could get away from the racing thoughts of his mind.

Of course he did sleep and he waited, a part of him was telling him that the usual dream was going to happen. That the woman who plagued him would appear once more but something changed…

_He was standing in an open field like the one from his childhood where he would venture just outside the boarders of Iwagakure as a child with Suki and when he was young enough, his mother. In the centre of the field was a large tree. Its trunk spun and it branches came out in odd angels so that you could climb easily and on the bottom branch a swing had been set up. A swing he remembered setting up with Suki as a young child. Knowing that he spun around to take everything in to decide if it was the field from his childhood…It was. _

_His feet were bare and the flowers that sprung up were bright yellows and soft pastel colours making the place more surreal as he moved his toes in the grass. It was day light in his dream which was odd for him but he didn't think anything of it and looking down at himself he was dressed in what he had worn for bed. _

_He began to walk towards the tree and as he got closer her noticed the woman, her hair as black as night tangled and messy, two crimson tracks down her pale cheeks, which flowed fast as the crimson tears spilled out of her eyes. Her eyes the same colour as blood stared at the sky as she hugged herself, her clothes were those of a ninja now a belt hanging around her waist with scrolls decorating it. A black pair of shorts and a red tank top with black fishnets thrown over the top. Her ninja boots black also but what he noticed was her headband. She was someone from Iwagakure and he seemed to stare at her face more now. Looking at her she seemed empty, almost like she was dead but some torment was still etched across her face. A look that a dead person couldn't possibly have. _

"_Hello un?" Deidara reached out for her but when she span around she seemed utterly confused, shock was written clear on her face and she just stared at Deidara without blinking. That's when he heard laughter, a child's laughter. It was a perfectly innocent sound and he spun around to see two children and their mother. He recognised the first young blond child, it was Suki and she looked around six. The second child was older at around nine and her hair was a chestnut brown like her mothers who ushered the two onto a newly spread picnic blanket. They all had the eyes of a Kotone, all sunny yellow and that same glow of knowledge and spark of mischief that they all held. The two children were laughing poking at each other as they sat down fidgeting on the spot. _

"_You shouldn't be here." The woman in the tree spoke down to Deidara and suddenly his mind leapt to a conclusion as he stared at her. The woman looked so close to Suki and he wondered if her kekkei genkai would allow her into others minds and into their dreams but he had saw this woman out of his dreams. He kept telling himself that Suki couldn't change like that, he could see past genjutsu and that woman wasn't a disguise of any kind she was real and definitely not Suki. _

_The chatter of the group behind him continued and the woman's eyes were fixed on them as if searching for something._

"_How did you manage to enter my dreams?" She didn't turn to face Deidara but the question was obviously directed at him. _

"_I didn't mean it." Somehow he had thought that she had done this, he felt like a small child all over again trying to explain himself but the woman didn't seem to find his answer unusual. _

"_I see, you should leave now." _

"_I don't know how un." That made her sigh and it wasn't a sign of impatience more like she didn't believe him, her fingers drummed at the bark of the tree and then suddenly the dream changed. _

_They were in a familiar place again, the Kotone compound. Deidara had followed Suki here quite a few times when she had gone wandering off on her own, he never told her this but he knew that she already had knowledge of his following of her. She just didn't bring it up and that was fine with him, some things were supposed to be left unsaid. _

_The clans symbols were hung and painted everywhere, there was obviously a festival going on as coloured paper lanterns with the clans symbol were hung up everywhere along with stalls set up and over head fireworks were going off. People walked in front of the two and passed through them, everyone wearing special outfits and masks which made your head turn as an interesting unknown figures would pass. _

"_Looks like you're along for the ride." The woman didn't pay attention to him now but walked through the crowd her outfit morphing into a white kimono with cherry blossoms decorating the surface anda tiger mask decorating her face. She seemed to blend in and it took Deidara all the concentration he had to follow her and keep up as she mingled with the laughing crowd. _

_Then she came to a house, the doors were open and people were milling in and out. Playing games and buying different treats made by the owner and her family. As she walked into the house she stopped at a kitchen and in the centre around a table were four girls. He recognised Suki and her sister instantly but around the table were two other girls they were clones of the other obviously twins and hair the same colour of red wine tumbled down their backs in delicate waves. They looked extremely breakable, more so than Suki and her sister and the twins bone structures were delicate making them seem younger than the other two but it was obviously that they were the same age from the chatter that came from the table._

"_Aren't you going to go out and enjoy the festival?" Suki's mother entered the room, smiling down at her children like they were the whole world and more. Deidara had seen that same look on his own mothers face and it made him soften towards the woman he never knew. _

"_We're waiting." Suki's sister told her mother her voice just a little higher than necessary and her smile stretching across her face showing most of her teeth. _

"_Waiting for what?" Her mother inquired but the younger woman reply was broken off by screams and then sirens. That's when Suki's mother jumped into action. "Everyone get into the basement!" The children went without a word not even realising the danger and that's when Deidara noticed the burning homes outside the window. Screams of panic echoed around the streets but some were hiding and he realised that was how some had survived this night which was clearly the clan's massacre._

_Children were being pulled into homes but instead of looking at this they followed the young Suki to the basement. The four girls huddled in the arms of Suki's mother who held them tight and kept her eyes closed trying to block out the screams and keep up the barrier she had created as well as whispering reassurances to the children in her care. _

"_Please no! Not my children please!" A male voice screamed and that's when Suki seemed to become alert the young girl dashing from her mothers arms and out of the barrier as her mother screamed in protest behind her. Calling out for her youngest daughter. _

_They followed her and soon they were racing through the streets of the compound, now everything was burning and there were bodies of the dead littering the ground their blood everywhere you turned and that's when Deidara spotted the man ahead. His blonde hair matted with blood and his body littered with scratches, the resemblance to Suki uncanny and she raced towards him. He was on his knees pleading, five others facing him and that when Suki screamed. It pierced the night itself and all eyes were on her. _

"_SUKI! NO!" Her father screamed now on the floor forgotten after a sharp kick to the stomach. That's when Deidara saw that power again, flaying skin away from muscle, muscles from bone and then the bone and organs just seeming to explode. _

_Her father just lay on his side staring at her as she collapsed, her chakra drained and that's when everything went black…_

Deidara practically fell out of bed, his head drenched in sweat and his breathing laboured. Even his dreams kept reminding him and he realised now that Suki had never been truly innocent, even when she had been with her mother in those fields having a picnic, and when she had gave part of herself away to save her own father. A man who probably died the same night but some part of him was nagging him, telling him that there had been other Kotone's alive so maybe there were more. Maybe even Suki's father was alive.

Quickly he pushed that idea away as he got to his feet, his body still shaky from the dream. Somehow he managed to shower and dress, getting himself to walk down the concrete corridors surrounding him and get something to eat. He could manage that at least.

As he walked down the corridors he kept his face blank trying to guard his emotions but when he turned into the main room and saw who was eating breakfast at the table he couldn't help but show his shock.

"Morning Dei," Suki mumbled in-between bites of cereal.


	5. Hostility Formed From Regret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just my OC.**

**Finally the reunion between Deidara and Suki- something I couldn't wait to write.**

**Sorry for the slightly late update, exam stress is here. **

**Next update will be next Saturday or Sunday.**

**Enjoy. **

**Chapter Five-Hostility Formed From Regret**

Suki knew it was only time before the leader of this ridiculous organisation would want answers out of her, lots of them. He'd let her recover and wait for his opportunity. Soon he would stream constant questions and she'd answer them, she wasn't up for the pain the torture would give her newly healed skin. Obviously there was never any loyalty for the woman who used her like an attack dog.

Honestly she was rather surprised she hadn't slaughtered the woman before, it was always there but maybe part of her held back because she was one of her clan? No Suki definitely knew better than that. Her reasoning for holding back was something unknown to herself but maybe down the line she was used to being used the way she was, that was definitely a disconcerting thought.

The worst part of it was she knew it wasn't over, it might not happen for a while but it wasn't just people from her clan rebelling here it was others too. As well there was always another to replace the old woman at the top of the Kotone revenge tree, Suki had already met some of her protégées and they were just as twisted and sick as the dead old hag. Plans were already in place most of which she didn't have a clue about. Never was she the old ladies lap dog so never were there any secrets whispered in her ears. Orders were given to her and she'd do them or else. Simple as. The Leader here wouldn't get much knowledge out of her that was for sure, well nothing of any use anyway.

It was the first day she'd been allowed out of the concrete room she stayed in although she had to admit it was more pleasant than the room the old lady provided, at least she had a decent bed to sleep in this time and it didn't smell like dried blood and rot. That particular smell would take a while for her to get rid of as it felt ingrained in her very being. Maybe it was just her imagination but she swore she could smell it again at odd moments but then again maybe that was just her mind tormenting her. It seemed as if she couldn't get away from the nightmares even when awake.

Over the years she had adapted to block out loss to let things pass by but for once she'd truly believed that Rin would escape thanks to her attempts. They'd run away and be able to live out their lives somewhere quiet so far away you could only hear a passing thought every few months. There she would cut off her life as a shinobi and try to bring some normality to her life and the little girls. But that dream was lost now, thrown out with others which piled up in the back of her mind looming over her waiting to topple and drive her insane. Though maybe insanity had already crept up on her in secret? Maybe all that was left was her to break down and let all those feelings out, killing the old lady seemed like the prologue to it all.

Right now Suki's mind was locked up tight, only her own thoughts, that was definitely best. Keeping only her own in-between sanity/insanity in her mind and no one else's was definitely more peaceful than the traffic she usually got. Though a problem with it was there wasn't just an off switch in her mind, all that power had to go into something else and right now it was just out there sensing where everyone was, their movements. So of course she wasn't at all surprised when Deidara entered the kitchen, in fact she'd welcome the hostility. The food in front of her she'd been nursing for just over half an hour now and it definitely hadn't got any better since she first began eating it.

Looking up her eyes connected with the cyan orbs on the other side of the room her mind reeling as she watched the shock explode over his face.

"Morning Dei," Taking another bite of cereal she tried to calm her nerves but it only accomplished making her want to gag.

What could he do? Deidara was speechless, he didn't expect her to greet him! No not in such a civil manner, where was the anger he was waiting for? The screaming? The throwing of plates and any near objects? It was completely nerve wracking for the man and he couldn't even imagine what was going through her head. Let alone the fact she had the advantage in this. Every move he was about to make she could see in advance and act upon naturally and steer things the way she wanted accordingly. This was the first time in knowing her he'd actually thought she'd look in his mind on purpose. However the last place Suki wished to venture was the mans mind.

Since when did she want to torture herself with his opinions that would have changed so drastically, for one she knew she held her childhood best friend in great esteem in her mind and didn't wish to see his changes. For knowing the differences in him would shatter the image of which she held so highly. Though it wasn't as if he hadn't already started to change before he left her. Back then he was already selling his abilities and becoming an unfeeling assassin what was the Akatsuki to that? Just another step forward on the path he had chosen for himself. Suki had no want in herself to see the perception he had for her, it would make her feel no better to see her flaws she knew of in herself in another's eyes. In fact never in her time had she particularly cared about someone's perceptions but she did with his. He was the one person she wished thought of her as more than a tool, a monster, a twisted woman.

In that moment they both reanalysed each other, scrutinising but there is only so much you can get from appearance. Deidara thought that Suki looked a little more wrung out than she used to, her smile wasn't the same blinding happiness. It was worn away into something more cynical the last few years had definitely changed her. Deidara however seemed to Suki more or less the same, the same cocky, loud-mouthed idiot that she knew bar the fact that he seemed more bristly than usual. She couldn't pin the reason for that down but maybe it was just her presence here.

The moment there just ticked away each waiting for the other to react, but it wasn't one of their voices to break the tension but another's. A loud screech, running footsteps, angry accusations and then there was another man in the room.

"HELP ME!" His voice came out high pitched but there was no facial expressions to know if his distress was true or not because an orange mask covered his face. Instantly without an offer he was using Suki as a shield. However soon it was clear the man was in trouble as another member of the Akatsuki charged in branding a scythe which went straight for the man which meant it went for Suki as well. Said scythe stopped inches from her face due to her powers kicking in, the quivering man behind her raised his head from her shoulder and seemed to pause. Ahead of her the man wielding the scythe just looked plain pissed.

"FUCKING BITCH MOVE OUT OF THE WAY BEFORE I CUT YOU UP AS WELL AS TOBI!"

"Pretty Lady is just helping Tobi! Tobi says thanks!" Said Tobi was currently squealing down her ear, if she wasn't so confused she'd probably push him away. Far away. The man who seemed to be the aggressor in this was now tugging at his scythe which wasn't responding to the commands due to Suki's powers holding it in place. The swearing under his breath definitely help him in his situation any.

"FUCKING BITCH LET GO OF MY DAMN SCYTHE!" The silver haired man practically spat at her the way he was shouting which definitely wasn't helping his cause with her. That was the first thing that was annoying her the second was the death grip Tobi had on her, he was practically cutting into her shoulders the little material between his fingernails and her just saving her skin. Clearly this scene was annoying Deidara too because he had his say as well.

"Hidan shut the fuck up yeah! Tobi get the fuck away from her and stop using her as your damn sheild!" His voice wasn't as loud as either of the others had been but his rage was just barely contained and it made every eye in the room spin to him

'_Damn hot head just can't keep his mouth shut' _Suki thought as she raised her eyebrow just waiting for the response.

"Fucking blondie you should stay out of it." Hidan grumbled as Tobi took his opportunity to run out the room practically hitting his head on the doorframe as he skittered past Deidara. Suki took her opportunity to stand and let go of the scythe, the metal weapon hitting the floor with an unceremonious clang, which made Hidan further mutter.

"Take your fights elsewhere yeah, you give me a headache." With that Hidan took him and his scythe elsewhere muttering as he went about 'fucking blonde bimbos' leaving Suki and Deidara in a more awkward position than before.

"This a no friend zone then?" Suki threw out there trying to get a feel for the tension.

"No need to get on around here yeah" Sour was the only way to describe Deidara's face at that moment as he sat down. He watched her closely now gauging her reaction to his response.

"Suppose not, I mean you're all s-class ninja how weak to talk about your feelings and be nice. I mean civility is just something for idiots who believe in teamwork right?" Sarcastic and sardonic summed up her answer, her lip pursed clearly displeased with him as she stood up and rid herself of the disgusting excuse for a breakfast she'd been eating.

"Suki maybe we should act like we don't know each other yeah. It could get difficult otherwise." He sounded serious and all Suki felt was a sinking feeling in her chest.

"I see." Her movements stiff she swept out of the room not letting Deidara explanations reach her as she walked through the concrete halls.

But really did Deidara think that fate would let him end it there?


	6. Unpleasantries

**Chapter Six- Un-pleasantries **

"Why do I have to look after you yeah!"

"A hissy fit Deidara?" The wind blew back blonde tendrils of hair behind which Suki was grinning like a maniac. She definitely felt like the cat that got the cream and she was definitely going to make the most of this situation as she walked across the rooftops of Amegakure in the twilight. The first signs of rain were beginning and the wind was definitely picking up and they both knew that their journey would have to end soon.

"Are you pouting Deidara!" This was definitely the most fun Suki had had in a long time, she'd wanted to make Deidara regret his words and lady luck herself was with her. Or maybe she didn't want to make him regret them but suffer saying them in the first place?

"I am not pouting yeah, you're just irritating." Now she was the one pouting as they headed back the way they came towards the foreboding tower they currently resided in. "You didn't even know where you were going, you're just messing with me!"

"Hey! Stop acting like I asked to be led around by an idiot like you!" Red cheeks, anger.

"Idiot! Is that all you can come up with yeah?" Snide comments, sniggering.

"When we get inside we can go our separate ways so stop acting like a kid. Just because you don't like me doesn't mean you have to be an ass." Hurt feelings, why did she want to storm off like a child?

"I never-" He was cut off by a large gust of wind which they had to brace against to stop themselves from being throw off the building onto the concrete below with the current but by then Suki wasn't even listening anyway. Her eyes where anywhere but on Deidara but her mind was anywhere but. Plotting and scheming and just feeling plain let down and that was what scared her the most. Why did she feel so upset over this? Really she didn't expect him to be extremely welcoming but that didn't mean he had to be a jerk.

"What are you going to tell the leader yeah?"

"About what?" There was a firm pout on her face and it wasn't disappearing any time soon.

"You led me around half the fucking night to find nothing!" Her head spun around quickly her hair making the same violent motion as she glared up at him.

"I've already explained it takes time to do this, just stay out of it."

"You're not right for this yeah."

"What the hell does that mean!" Firmly pursed lips the two of them where at a stand still merely metres before their destination but there argument had stopped them in their tracks.

"You're just not the right type for this kind of work yeah." Suki had no retort to that but pure laughter, wasn't she the one who'd be used multiple times by other crazy organisations? Continuing on to the tower she left Deidara behind but it only made her feel like a child storming off. She hated arguing with him and well she never did like losing either. The feeling in the pit of her stomach had told her she'd lost and it made her feel sick.

Entering she rushed through the concrete hallways towards the leaders office, if she just got there she wouldn't have to deal with Deidara who was close to catching up to her now speeding up his pace to reach her. His footsteps were loud in her ears every part of her telling her not to turn around not to face him again. Why was she being so childish? This behaviour made her feel like she'd gone back in time, did she not always hold herself strong? Hold her head high in any adversity?

The doors loomed in front of her but she noticed the footsteps behind her had stopped. When she thought back Suki couldn't remember when but it had been before she had took the last turn. Spinning around she stared down the corridor but Deidara didn't approach her so she grabbed the handle behind her and entered the leader's office angry and clearly perplexed.

* * *

><p>Deidara had been following Suki but he'd given up and gone back to his room. First he knew Suki wouldn't have spoken to him, shouted maybe but after she'd walked away most of the time she wouldn't listen to any reason. Especially when she seemed so angry with him. Suki had looked truly annoyed her eyes wide and crazed, cheeks red and her hair flying around her face as she shook her head violently. There'd been few time when he was a kid she'd been like that towards him but no matter what she would never calm down unless she was left alone. Though he was leaving her alone merely to stay away from her, if he hung around her again he knew he'd be drawn in again and she needed a reason to want to leave, she had it in her to escape he just knew it.<p>

Alls he was doing was lying on his back staring at the grey ceiling above him, it was just irritating him and making him think. He hated that he just wanted to do what he wanted without thinking of the consequences, so he threw himself out of bed trying to get his head back in order. That woman always did stir him up. Walking through the corridors he made his way to the communal area which had clearly been used for something more unsanitary before they'd come here. That's where he saw it.

Suki was sitting on a long vile looking green couch her head resting on her knees, eyes closed but it was who she was sitting next to that riled him. Itachi Uchiha sat next to her flicking through a book clearly comfortable with the woman who was obviously contented with the situation a small smile adorning her face. He spoke without meaning too, he even jumped just a little at the words echoing back at him.

"What the hell are you doing yeah!" Suki obviously disgruntled opened one eye to stare at him, even the Itachi raised his eyes from his book to study the man.

"Being peaceful." She scoffed.

"That doesn't…!" He was angry and it was something so simple but he refused to let Suki get close to Itachi. No not someone like him.

"Doesn't?" It was just then that Suki realised Itachi was the problem she looked at the raven haired male and wondered. Deidara was mainly staring at him not her. She could ask someone but she felt she'd rather Deidara just admitted his problem, however it gave her an edge. Now she knew getting close to Itachi would hurt Deidara. Right know she just wasn't sure if she'd go that far on purpose, she merely liked the man because his atmosphere was calming unlike Deidara's boisterousness.

Deidara however was currently feeling the embarrassment and irritation of his actions. Mainly the irritation stemmed from the fact Suki had now clearly realised what she was doing and was just rubbing it in. He didn't think she'd get petty. It was a shock when she stood up and walked towards him.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" It sounded like a question but she wasn't waiting for an answer as she grabbed his sleeve and yanked him out into the corridor. "Look, you've got no right to tell me who and who I can't hang around with. We're not friends remember?" Their eyes were locked but that comment definitely stung for Deidara even if it was him who'd basically told her to not be friends and to stay away in the first place. Right now however he needed to save his skin, he seriously wasn't up for an argument right now.

"I'm just looking out for you yeah."

"I don't see what's wrong with him. For all you know I haven't spoken a word to him." Arms crossed over her chest she stared at him. Could he stop the mixed signals, he wasn't half confusing her.

"It's just you though Suki, drawn to those kind of people." His voice was a hushed but the anger was behind him.

"What kind of people Deidara?"

"Trouble."

"_Trouble?" _She mouthed the word back at him as if to mull it over herself, she was looking at him but it was more of a question to herself. "Do you class yourself as trouble?" She was clearly resolute.

"Knowing me has never done you any good yeah."

"Says you…Maybe I've been the one to influence you, you were just a cute kid before you met me." A serious of huffs and clear denial from Deidara.

"I don't think so hmmm."

"Pfft you've always been this way adamant in the face of fact." Arms crossed she stared him down, not that she could see both eyes but the message was clear. The more she stared the more she noticed the twitch forming, it started slow but seemed to build up into a full facial spasm. Then he just exploded.

"FUCK YOU YEAH!" Then he stormed of leaving a stunned Suki merely standing in awe of the pure volume of his voice. She was sure her ears weren't going to recover for some time.


	7. The Silent Treatment

**Another couple of chapters uploaded I apologise for the wait. **

**Chapters will be published as soon as I get chance to write them and probably several will be published together.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven- The Silent Treatment<span>

Suki was angry not just at Deidara but at herself here she sat on her own in her room just staring at the wall, she'd just woken up and she was merely waiting for the inevitable time of her walk around Amegakure to occur. The night before had been horrendous-walking around in silence occasionally sniping comments could get old pretty fast. It wasn't that she expected a friendly chat but he could at least not open his mouth to openly criticize her lack of results in finding the organisation she'd been with up until recently.

She'd tried to find them but it had been difficult to pick up their thoughts from the thousands of others in the village. If she was lucky she might find them relatively quickly. Really it only took one thought to betray the whole lot of them. However she surmised that whoever was in charge would keep everyone's thoughts under lock and key until they were forgotten by those searching for them. Her thoughts had strayed to the idea that they may be able to search abandoned buildings looking for traces of them. The building they'd originally been housed in had been abandoned and burnt to the ground along with any evidence that may have been present.

Unfortunately the option of searching any building she may have fancied was offset by the fact Deidara was clearly looking for fault. Never was she going to show him that she may have no hope of finding them any time soon. At least she could keep her dignity that way for a while and there was also a possibility that the idiot could tell the leader of this ridiculous establishment. Although she did like to hope that he didn't hate her enough to just turn her over.

Two knocks echoed through the room and she quickly jumped up to open her door to nothing. Looking down the hall she noticed Deidara's long hair travelling round the corner. The cheek! He wouldn't even wait for her. Doing an awkward run/jog which she hoped no one spotted she swiftly caught up to the blonde fool and walked along side him at his ridiculous long-legged fast pace. A 'humph' clearly showing her displeasure of his actions was her only greeting and he returned nothing, he didn't even glance her way which increased her irritation.

Honestly! She could take his irritating comments but to totally ignored her just plain angered her. Thus started the silent treatment.

* * *

><p>Deidara had been in no hurry to start their midnight walk through the city, their thought was that if she walked around when most people were asleep she may be able to sought through everyone's thoughts faster. Dream thoughts were much more obvious than those of the lively and awake. The minute he knew they had to leave he'd exited his room and rapped on her door and begun to walk away. No awkward moments of 'hello' or harsh comments exchanged that way. Actually he'd expected to open a furious dialogue about his obvious avoidance the minute she'd caught up to him however she didn't open her mouth once after a slight growl of sorts.<p>

That irked him, she was clearly ignoring him completely acting as if he was merely some kind of mere ghost. The whole time they were walking the Amegakure streets she didn't even look his way the first half an hour. The only time she did was to move him so she could stare into the window of a building perplexed. If she was going to start ignoring him then he would do the same! Why start a conversation with someone who was obviously fickle and childish. The irony of him returning the said silent treatment didn't seem to reach him at all.

* * *

><p>Suki was not going to break first she had set her mind to it and she was going to see in through no matter how long it took. That man wasn't going to get the best of her. However she was out of luck when she noticed a stray thought that piqued her curiosity. It was all blood, hunger and searching she recognised it and it made her blood chill. She hated trying to enter the minds of the deranged and plain lunatic but some things were just necessary.<p>

"_Deidara." _A whisper but it was a word and acknowledgement enough to get his attention. He swivelled quickly a smug smile on his face. It just didn't sit right seeing that on his face, that was supposed to be her triumph!

"Yes…?" He seemed to drag that one word out whilst she stared at him clearly already beginning to lose her temper.

"I've found someone." Matter of fact and completely stern she indicated him to follow behind her as she hid their presence and slunk around the corners of buildings with swift efficiency. The insane thoughts filled her head as she tried to pinpoint him exactly, it was quite difficult to separate her own thoughts from the ones she was reading. Especially seeing as they were so set on blood, always blood. That was it in the vast expanse of his mind, just blood. Sometimes she wondered how she kept her thoughts so close to sanity when she hung around with such tormented minds. People like Deidara who were just loud and cluttered she could take but such madness was completely sickening. Sometimes it was a feelings she couldn't just rid herself, it could cling to her for days, weeks even. A stench that didn't wash off.

"Ugh." That was the only word she got out from Deidara as she rounded on the man. It wasn't one of her crazed clan members but someone she presumed they had drove insane themselves. Someone they had broken. She seen them before lumbering around just staring, haunting as they passed bringing the stench of madness and death with them. This one was eating something that looked too close to human to not make the stomach turn slightly his teeth making quick work of the raw flesh in his hands. His eyes a milky white which was proof of madness zombie created by the Kotone as they separated all sensible thought from the mind just leaving a thoughtless living corpse behind. Nothing would be found in his mind, he wouldn't even take in the thoughts of his actions.

Suddenly without warning before Suki could decide upon what to do with the crazed man he exploded in a plume of fire and debris causing Suki to jump and fall backwards into Deidara.

* * *

><p>Deidara had seem some ugly things in his time but the clearly cannibalistic crazed man in front of him made his stomach churn in a way that was not healthy. He watched Suki's face but couldn't seem to figure out what she was going to do she just looked shocked and sickened. What the hell could she get from something so clearly mindless. There was nothing behind those dead eyes so he decided to do the only thing sensible and ended it all. There was no satisfaction in this explosion however, there was nothing beautiful about that mans end.<p>

However in not warning Suki to his explosion she had not been able to brace herself and ended up in a tangled mess on the floor with him. He did not like the idea that his own explosion could push him over however no matter how it may have looked it was Suki's colliding form that had unbalanced him. Shock over took him as she collided with him and took him down onto the concrete below. To this situation he didn't no how to react the two of them were tangled in a mess of cloaks and hair, Suki also seemed to be having a struggle trying to untangle his unresponsive legs from her own. Part of him wanted to just lie there and make it difficult for a while, I mean she never really got that embarrassed and flustered under a normal situation or argument even. Her face was awash in red as she blushed hard and she muttered curses under her breath.

The woman hadn't given him a look in the face as she tried unsuccessfully to untangle herself.

"Deidara!" A pathetic curse as she turned to glare at him her face flooding further with colour which just seemed impossible and highly amusing. He was really trying hard to prevent a large and raucous burst of laughter from escaping but it was becoming increasingly difficult. "For fucks sake move will you! I don't want to be here all night!" Further curses as she managed to pull her cloak from underneath him and she pushed herself up to a kneeling position in-between his legs. "Damn it! Why the hell did you kill my only damn lead!" A thoroughly hard smack to his knee ensued as another string of curses left her mouth.

"You weren't getting anything from him, it was easier." Deidara pushed himself up at the elbows looking at his knee waiting for it to swell and explode. The bloody thing was hurting enough after her abuse to it.

"Damn it I could have followed him!" Another ticked off 'harrumph' and another slap to Deidara's already abused knee which he'd probably have to ice when they finally returned to the tower.

"You mean WE could have followed him." God there were two of them on this mission. Silent treatment or not he would be acknowledged! But it seemed as if their jaunt of utter silence was well and truly broken. His knee could attest to that.

"I'm the one doing the work here! You're just in the way!" Oh that one stung. If he hadn't blown that thing up she'd probably be cannibal chow, she always got herself into trouble. Wouldn't surprise him if she ended up on the wrong end of a knife and fork.

"That thing was a waste of time! Come up with a proper lead will you!"

"If you hadn't killed it we'd have a proper lead by now!" Deidara was ready to open his mouth in a retort when he heard something. It was only slight but it got him moving fast enough to pull himself and the idiot behind a pile of rubbish bins. It was only Amegakure ninjas but he really didn't want anything to do with them at the moment. It would do them no good to be thought of as cannibals when they noticed the half eaten corpse next to a thoroughly exploded one. He might be able to craft up a good excuse but he wasn't that good. The people of Amegakure adored and worshipped their leader but if killing one of his crazy close followers meant they could take their place they might just try. Especially seeing as the mess in front of them give them a good enough excuse.

"Time to leave yeah," Deidara dragged Suki close to the wall as they quickly took of away from the scene, only when they were close to the tower did she stop them.

"_What are you doing!" _A harsh whisper as she pulled hard on the collar of his cloak.

"We're not getting anywhere and we don't want to get on the wrong side of those ninjas. It could get irritating fast yeah." A crazed huff and she was off in front of him storming back to the tower only looking back at him to glare once in a while.

"You're explaining to that leader why we lost a damn lead." She hissed before she disappeared inside leaving him to stew over the evening on his own. That damn woman just infuriated him!


End file.
